A Chaotic Love story 2- And the Roads we take...
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Chapter 2. Tenchi has always run away from that one fork in his Road. The time has come to take that step...Please r


Tenchi Muyo- A chaotic love story  
  
Chapter disclaimer: From here on, each chapter will have a gimmick.  
This chapters gimmick is the theme of Robert Frosts poem "Road Less Taken".  
  
Chapter two- And the Roads we take...  
  
  
  
"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;"  
-Robert Frost.  
  
  
  
  
"It's like this, Tenchi..." Tatsushito had once said to Tenchi in his  
youth. "In life, we are constantly walking a road...our very own paths   
in which no one may divert our intended journey's...But at times, we reach   
crossroads...places in which our choices will change the paths we take.  
I want you to remember this, Tenchi. Always choose the path that best   
suits who you are, not the one that suits the interests of another, even   
if it means losing that person..."  
  
  
Tenchi always found himself remembering that little talk whenever he  
thought of his greatest crossroad. He often found himself standing at the  
fork in his Road. And it ended just the same...him turning around, and   
running back where he came, convincing himself that someday he would be   
brave enough to make that choice...to turn down one path, and leave the  
other behind...  
But to choose...aye, there's the rub...  
  
  
  
Tenchi returned late that night from his evening chores. Fortunately,  
Sasami was kind enough to leave some stew for him in the kitchen. But really,  
he just didn't feel like eating...  
"...Is something wrong with it, Tenchi?" Sasami tilted her head to the  
side a bit when she saw Tenchi just looking into his bowl with a forlorn look  
in his eyes.  
"Hmm? Oh, no, it's good..." Tenchi faked a smile.  
"You're hiding something from me..." Sasami sat across from him.  
"You don't have to hide it. I know what's going on...you're trying to choose  
between my sister and Ryoko, huh?"  
"...Yeah..." Tenchi closed his eyes and sighed. "I...just don't know  
how to do this...I love both of them...I mean...how long have we been togethor?"  
"Too long to count..." Sasami nodded.  
"I feel that if I choose one...the other will hate me...I can't live   
with that...having Ryoko or Ayeka hate me..." Tenchi shook his head.  
"So that's why you haven't chosen yet...because you don't want to  
break up the family..." Sasami said.  
"Exactly...I just can't do it..."  
"You are afraid to embrace something new...Something that might take  
away something you're comfortable with and replace it with something foreign..."  
"Yes..."  
"But...Tenchi, if you don't become strong and make that turn in your  
life, the paths in your Road will fade away..."  
"You've been talking to Grampa..."  
"I've learned a lot in my days living here, Tenchi...I know I'm young  
and just a kid, but please take my advice...You have to make that choice and  
soon..."  
There was a pause...  
"You're right, Sasami...I will..."  
  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a figure had come out to get something to drink.  
Overhearing the conversation, the visitor ducked out of view and listened  
intently.  
Tenchi had decided to choose...but who? When?  
Tenchi rose from the table and bid Sasami goodnight. He was too  
preoccupied to notice the person hugging the wall in the dark.  
When Tenchi was well out of sight and earshot, and Sasami had  
fallen asleep at the table, the fellow carefully returned to her room.  
  
  
  
  
The following morning...Tenchi sat in his room on the end of his  
bed, replaying Yosho's words to him. He took a deep breath and went for a  
walk down his Road...Down the beaten paths he had created. At long last, he  
found himself at the unpassed fork in the road, the next step in his quest  
in life.  
He stood there...deciding...two paths in the road...  
He cleared his throat and raised a hand and knocked on the door.  
Inside, a barely audible "come in" was heard.  
Tenchi took another breath and entered.  
"Good morning..." Tenchi said as he shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Two roads divereged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference..." 


End file.
